Passé et présent
by CryingAlice
Summary: La rivière de la vie détruit lentement la race humaine, et Aeris, digne héritière de la première du nom, fille de Cloud et de Tifa décide de découvrir de quoi il retourne, mais peut être la réponse date t elle de plus longtemps qu'elle ne le croit.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue : Le commencement. 

La lune ronde, pleine, se détachée sur un ciel noir d'encre. De la fenêtre ouverte aux fins rideaux blancs en lambeaux, se fut la première vision qu'il eut du monde. Ses vêtements humides lui collaient à la peau, allongé sur un lit en piteux état, torse nu, il sentit le froid contact d'une aiguille enfoncée dans son bras relier à une poche contenant un liquide couleur carmin. « Où suis-je ? ». Le vent nocturne lui fouettait le visage, il frissonna et chercha quelque chose de connu dans la petite pièce. Rien. Le froid qu'il ressentait à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur le fit de nouveau frissonner. Il remarqua alors quelque chose qui lui arracha un froncement de sourcil, là où normalement aurait du se trouver son bras gauche, il y avait effectivement un bras mais dont le mental renvoyait un éclat doré et les longs doigts effilés avaient déjà déchiré le drat. Non que cela l'étonna, il avait l'impression que ça devait si trouver depuis longtemps, mais il réalisa qu'il ne se souvenait de rien de son passé. Son nom. Son âge. Sa vie. Ne demeuraient que de vagues impressions, comme de la souffrance, et un nom qui l'emplissait de douleur. Lucrésia.

Envelopper dans une cape rouge, les cheveux blonds court dépassant de sa capuche une épée a la main, elle guettait et veillait. Un instant, le vent souleva assez sa capuche pour que l'on puisse admirer ses yeux déterminés, l'un d'un bleu profond et l'autre rouge sang. Sa cape lui arrivait aux genoux, elle portait un pantalon noir collant une ceinture qui retenait sa tunique du même rouge que son œil droit. Elle devait être âgée d'une vingtaine d'année. Elle leva les yeux vers la lune, celle-ci brillait d'un triste éclat, illuminant la vallée surplombée d'un observatoire encore debout malgré les ruines qui le jonchaient. L'immobilité qui entourait les lieux engendrait la tristesse, un drame si était sûrement déroulé. La jeune fille grimpa les quelques marches qui le séparaient de l'entrée de la ville …

-« Red XIII ! »

Une voix claire et en même temps pleine d'une certaine dureté.

-« Nanaki… » Cette fois il y avait comme une note d'inquiétude dans sa voie.

Une espèce de panthère au pelage allant du rouge foncé au jaune le plus clair fit son apparition sur les restes d'une terrasse. L'animal avait fière allure, le torse haut, un œil lui faisait défaut et le haut de sa crinière était paré de plumes et de perles, un tatouage était dessiné sur son épaule gauche.

-« Aeris…est-ce bien toi ? »

-« C'est moi, Red…Et j'apporte de mauvaises nouvelles… »

-« Tu as changé, énormément changé…Bientôt 10 ans que je ne t'avais plus vu…J'ai appris la mort de Tifa… »

La jeune fille redressa la tête et eut un sourire amer :

-« Loin est le temps où tu m'apprenais les étoiles et où tu me contais vos exploits, le soir, prés de la flamme qui brûlait « éternellement » … »

Elle avait prononcé ce dernier mot sur le ton rêveur de quelqu'un plongé dans ses souvenirs. Mais son visage était grave et sa voix tintée d'amertume :

-« J'ignore comment tu as apprit pour ma mère…Mais mon père est la seule personne qui me préoccupe ici bas.»

-« Il est parti découvrir et arrêter ce fléau… »

Aeris hocha la tête et regarda la lune, quand son regard se posa de nouveau sur Nanaki ses yeux étaient pleins d'une lueur déterminée

-« Et j'entends faire de même …je vais découvrir pourquoi la rivière de la vie s'est détraquée et je vais retrouver mon père… »

Le toit écorché de la petite maison laissé entrevoir un fin rayon de lune qui éclairait la petite chambre. Les ténèbres avaient également prit possession de ces lieux pourtant les lumières vacillantes du 7ème paradis perçaient encore la nuit profonde et se reflétaient dans le cycle éternel et perpétuel des vagues sur la plage…Dans le vieux lit dormait une jeune ombre dont seule l'épaisse toison aubrune dépassait d'une couverture jetée la comme au hasard sous cette cascade de vagues châtaignes se trouvaient de très beaux yeux…Deux perles pailletées d'or d'un superbe vert forêt. Ces yeux étaient ouverts et le visage qui les portait, tendu et fatigué. La jeune femme se leva et s'habilla. Puis elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée et alluma une bougie puis soupira. La crasse s'amoncelait, malgré ses efforts pour nettoyer.

-« Marlène ? Que fais-tu ? »

-« Rien, papa, je songeais seulement… »

Un homme assez âgé, à la peau comme l'ébène fit son entrée. Il avait l'air autoritaire et à son bras droit, à la place de la main se trouvait une longue mitrailleuse…

-« Marlène…Pourquoi t'obstiner à rester ici alors que tu pourrais devenir experte en materia ? »

-« Nous en avons déjà discuté…De toute façon …maintenant… »

Il y avait une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix.

« Maintenant ça n'a plus d'importance…Les gens ici ont besoin de moi… »

« Comme j'aimerai que Tifa soit là » Songea-t-elle tristement.

-« Cid…Je suis désolée… »

-« SHERA !!!! »

Cid était un homme grand dont les cheveux autrefois blonds devenaient gris sur les tempes, mais dont les yeux gris étaient vifs, nerveusement, il fit passer sa cigarette d'un coin à l'autre de sa bouche autoritaire. Il prit une expression catastrophée.

-« Shera ! Fais un peu attention à ce que tu fais !!! Sans quoi cet abri souterrain sera réduit en poussière ! »

Derrières ces lunettes, Shera baissa les yeux. Son visage long et fin encadré par des mèches blanches qui s'écoulaient de son chignon avec un superbe mouvement ondé, exprimait un profond désolement…Si seulement elle ne voulait pas toujours bien faire… . Elle devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années et ses mains ridées trituraient sa blouse blanche.

Cid s'attendrit un peu.

-« Ca va, fais quand même attention… »

-« Capitaine Cid ! »

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, au visage taillé à la serpe vêtu d'un uniforme de pilote blanc fit son entré dans la petite salle des machines en évitant les nombreux fils et tubes qui jonchaient la salle meublée seulement d'un bureau autour duquel se tenaient Cid et Shera. Il avait une voix traînante et triste où l'on percevait une pointe d'ironie…

-« Capitaine…Le réacteur n°2 vient de tomber en ruine. »

Le village était une véritable merveille de destruction dans l'art, l'herbe luxuriante avait était remplacée par de la boue qui se déversait dans la rivière à sec, le petit pont qui autrefois la surmontait s'était enlisé tout comme les divers déchets de bois vermoulus que l'on supposait avoir étaient des maisons dans une époque lointaine. Même la pagode qui avait antérieurement levé le haut de sa tour très haut dans le ciel bleu était maintenant tombé et s'était recouverte de cette boue vert-grise sous un ciel noir d'encre…C'était ce que les réfugiés pouvaient voir du haut de leurs abris près des têtes de bouddha effondrées dans la montagne.

-« Yuffie… »

-« Ainsi les dés sont jetés, me voici à Nibelheim…la seule ville ayant survécu à la catastrophe de la rivière de la vie…Et maintenant ? »

« …Et c'est ainsi qu'il découvrit l'homme aux longs cheveux gris, rejeté par les flots de la rivière de la vie. » Le jeune homme reposa son stylo sur la table et ferma son livre. La petite maison où il se trouvait était taillé dans une pierre noire et le froid intense qui y régnait n'empêchaient pas son occupant de porter une tenue assemblée de voiles noirs légèrement transparent. Ses longues mains fines et blanches glissèrent de la table jusqu'à la fenêtre : Dehors la nuit n'était même pas voilée en cette période il aurait dû neiger. Or, si sur le sol la neige était bien présente, dans le ciel on ne distinguait que la lune. Il n'y avait même plus d'étoiles au firmament. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noir gris mi-longs et ferma à demi ses yeux vert clair emplis d'indifférence et de sagesse, il avait le visage d'un parfait ovale, pensif, un nez aquilin et des lèvres fines sur lesquelles flottait toujours un étrange sourire désarmant. En silence, il se remit au travail…

-« Peut être devrions nous en parler à Clad, docteur… ? »

Murmura la femme vêtue de la blouse traditionnelle des infirmières. Le docteur haussa les sourcils puis reregarda son patient, étendu, endormit ses cheveux gris-argent épars autour de lui…Parfois son visage sévère se contractait légèrement puis retombait dans une immobilité de marbre.

-« Oui peut-être, avant de voir Clad je me disais que personne ne pouvait revenir de la rivière de la vie …Après je me suis dit que personne ne pouvait en sortir en bonne santé…Et lui …Il n'a pas l'air plus malenpoins que vous et moi…Oui appelez Clad et dites-lui de nous rejoindre. »

-« J'y vais ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Nous voulions seulement être heureux…

-« Alors les enfants ? »

L'homme entra dans l'écurie chocobo baignée par la pleine lumière du soleil passant à travers les vitres. Six chocobos, grands animaux ressemblant en plus fin à un poussin géant, se trouvaient chacun dans un box. L'homme aux cheveux blonds coiffés à la hérisson, vêtu de bleu légèrement plus foncé que ses yeux se dirigea vers le rangement à chocolégumes passant ainsi devant un chocobos aux plumes doucement bleutés dont l'étiquette sur la porte indiquée « lord vague », ainsi que devant un chocobo vert pâle portant le nom de « météore ».Mais Clad, après s'être emparé d'un sac de chocolégumes, s'approcha d'un box où se tenait, fier, un chocobo aux yeux intelligents d'un plumage or. Sur la plaque était indiqué « Ultima ».Clad lui donna à manger et le harnacha d'un filet et d'une selle, puis il sortit de l'écurie. Le soleil brillait dans un ciel sans nuages. Il était dans une ferme chocobo, devant lui des grands champs clôturés, à sa droite un moulin, et à sa gauche une maison blanche aux allures de manoir avec deux tours ronde, derrière lui deux étables chocobo. Autour il n'y avait rien que de la plaine verte qui ondulait aux vents. Une femme s'approcha de lui, vêtu d'un petit haut blanc, d'une jupe courte et d'un grand chapeau de paille duquel s'échappaient ses longs cheveux châtains coiffés en poire, elle leva sur Clad ses grands yeux rouges rieurs. Elle sourit, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

-« Je vais entraîner Ultima pour la prochaine course de la saison. »

Il partit vers la plaine. Tifa reprit le chemin de la maison en courant presque. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, des notes de piano lui virent aux oreilles. Le hall était spacieux devant elle un escalier montait vers les étages, à sa droite et à sa gauche il y avait deux portes. Elle se dirigea vers l'une d'elle qu'elle ouvrit. C'était un salon très éclairé, assise devant un grand piano une petite fille jouait les yeux mi-clos. Elle devait avoir huit ans ses longs cheveux blonds noués en une tresse large, un visage pâle vêtu comme un garçon, la musique qu'elle arrachait au piano était mélancolique. Tifa ressortit un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre à elle et Clad au deuxième étage. Contournant le lit, elle passa dans une autre pièce. Musée dédié au passé, il contenait des gans, des épées, quelques pierres rondes de différentes couleurs, des photos, une carte, des équipements, des potions et d'autres objets divers. Sur une table était disposé deux étranges téléphones : des PHS.Tifa en prit un… :

-« Barret ? C'est Tifa … Oui je vais très bien…Aéris ? Elle va sur ses huit ans … Et Marlène ? …Non, en fait je t'appelle parce que dans une semaine cela fera dix ans que…Oui, et j'aimerai revoir tous les autres…Non je ne lui en ai pas parlé, je veux que ce soit une surprise…Voilà, même toi et moi ça fait longtemps qu'on ne c'est pas vu… D'accord… tu essais…Bien je te rappelle… »

Deux jours plus tard, Tifa était de nouveau dans la petite pièce, Clad et Aéris étaient à la grande course elle avait prétexté un léger malaise pour ne pas y aller. Elle reprit le PHS : à l'autre bout du fil une voix gaie lui répondit :

-«…C'est Tifa ! Tu te souviens de moi ? …Oui je vais bien, et toi ? … Voilà je vais organiser une petite réunion pour célébrer les dix ans de la fin de notre aventure comme ça nous nous retrouverions…Tu viendras ?… Super ! … Non, c'est une surprise…Oui dans cinq jours …Tu sais où nous habitons…Oui à bientôt. »

-« Barret ? …Alors ? …Hum…Donc viendront Cid, Shera et leur fils ; Toi et Marlène ; Yuffie…oui, je l'ai appelé… ; Red XIII et son grand-père ; Reeve et sa peluche …Ah!? Il est marié ? ...et il a des enfants ? …Bon…Tout le monde sera là alors…Hé ! Et Vincent ? …Oui…Et ça n'a pas marché ? …N'exagérons rien…oui il est un peu…Mais Clad l'appréciait et il faisait partit de notre équipe…moi je vais essayer sinon tant pis…à dans cinq jours. »

Elle reposa l'appareil, mais le reprit une minute plus tard. Son appel demeura sans réponse. Pensive, elle rangea l'appareil.

Vincent ouvrit les yeux avec un sursaut, il se leva et s'appuya contre une paroi, la lumière qui rentrait dans la grotte lui donnait des reflets diamants. Il fit quelques pas et s'assit dans le fauteuil au centre de la grotte. Il se prit la tête dans une main et ferma les yeux. « Encore un de ces cauchemars, ne cesseront-ils jamais ? N'aurai-je donc jamais la paix ? » Il avait bêtement crût que tuer Hojo lui rendrait la paix. C'était faux, tellement faux, laisser libre court à sa colère et à sa haine l'avait fait encore plus souffrir. Puis il avait dû tuer le fils de Lucrésia. Et la bête en lui grondait toujours. Lucrésia avait disparut, il se mit à songeait à Lucrésia, ses longs cheveux, sa peau clair… « Non je ne dois pas penser à elle ! » .Il se souvint de son visage heureux, de cet enfant qui allait naître…Il se fichait qu'elle soit avec Hojo si elle était heureuse…Et rien n'avait put empêcher ce qui suivit …Ni lui…Ni Gast…Il était responsable de tout ce qui c'était passé…Le PHS sonna dans le silence… La deuxième fois depuis dix ans que ce machin résonnait … Qu'importe, il voulait être seul…

Barret arriva le premier. Géant à la mitrailleuse à la place du bras droit, il avait la peau sombre et les cheveux noirs de jais. Son allure générale laissait à penser à la grande brute au grand cœur. Il était accompagné d 'une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années. Elle avait les cheveux d'un joli châtain cuivré, des yeux magnifiques et des lèvres pulpeuses le tout inscrit dans un visage hâlé et ovale tirant sur le rond. Elle était légèrement gironde et ravissante, seules ses mains détonnaient, elles étaient trop courtes et trop sèches. Elle regardait autour d'elle en souriant. Tifa vint les acceuillir :

-« Marlène ! Ce que tu as changé ! »

Apres ces effusions et les politesses d'usage, tous rentrèrent dans la maison.

-« Aeris ! …Elle doit être au marais… »

Barret eut la délicatesse de ne rien dire et Malène et Tifa disparurent dans la cuisine. Barret lui, ressortit et alluma un cigare en regardant la campagne. Une demi-heure plus tard, un vieil hélicoptère de la shinra se posa. En sortit un homme vêtu d'un complet bleu, au visage attractif et aux cheveux noirs qui commençaient à blanchir, une femme blonde coupée au carrée vêtu du même complet, deux garçons quasiment identiques et qui ne faisait rien pour qu'on les différencie, âgés d'une dizaine d'années, ils étaient habillés avec un jeans bleu foncé, une veste du même tissu, et d'une chemise blanche peu ou pas arrangés, leurs cheveux étaient bruns et ils avaient le profil en lame de couteau et des yeux très clairs. Ensuite vint une peluche rose énorme surmontée par un chat gris portant un interphone le tout avançait en ce dandinant d'avant en arrière. Barret les accueillit et pendant que les enfants partaient d'une allure nonchalante découvrir la propriété, les adultes et la peluche parlante reprirent le chemin de la maison.

Les garçons rentrèrent dans l'écurie et en ressortirent rapidement. Déambulant entres les bâtiments et les champs, il finirent par croiser une jeune femme d'environs vingt-cinq ans, au visage juvénile et aux yeux noirs pétillants. Ses cheveux coupés courts, un bandeau saignant son front, son bras gauche était recouvert d'une sorte de bouclier, elle était fine et vêtue d'une combinaison noire. Dans son dos un grand boomerang était accroché.

-« Excusez-moi je cherche Tifa… »

L'un des deux garçons désigna la maison d'un geste. Yuffie Kisanagi partit dans la direction désignée …

-« Yuffie ! »

-« Salut Tifa ! »

-« Tiens notre voleuse de materia nationale. »

-« Salut à toi aussi Barret. »

Tifa dévisagea la ninja qui, rayonnante, devisait avec Barret. Elle la trouva à peine plus vieille, mais ses yeux avaient prit l'éclat de la maturité ce qui était déjà une énorme différence.

Les jumeaux s'ennuyaient encore plus que ce qu'ils avaient prévu. L'endroit ne représentait aucun intérêt pour eux.

Ils décidèrent de partir plus vers les champs. En chemin ils rencontrèrent une fille qui devait avoir leur âge. Elle était assise sur une pierre à l'entrée du marais. Les jumeaux l'abordèrent mais elle ne leur répondit pas.

-« Si tu veux mon avis Julien cette fille est lobotomisée ! »

Murmura l'un des deux jumeaux alors qu'ils reprenaient le chemin de la maison.

Quand ils y arrivèrent, la plupart des adultes étaient dehors. Cid était arrivé avec Shera et un garçon qui devait avoir quinze ans. Ils avaient les cheveux noirs impeccablement coiffés sur le cotés qui lui tombaient jusqu'a mi-épaule son visage était grave et ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur les deux garçons. Ils furent glacés par ce regard froid et inquisiteur. Etaient également présent Red et son grand-père qui s'entretenaient avec Tifa. Les deux garçons se rapprochèrent en évitant le jeune homme au regard de glace.

-« …Clad sera ici dans deux heures environs il faut se dépêcher ! »

Shera renouvela ses excuses

-« Nous sommes désolés d'arriver si tard mais le Hautvent à eu un problème de décollage »

Tifa sourit et tous reprirent le chemin de la maison sauf Nanaki qui prit le chemin du marais et le fils de Cid qui regardait le ciel.

-« Nemo, viens ! »

Cria Cid en se retournant.

Le garçon les rejoignit.

Une heure plus tard, les préparatifs battaient leur plein mais Cid avait emmené son fils dans le « musée »et lui montrait une lance

-« On l'appelle « dent de dragon » Grogna t-il

« Parce qu'elle n'a qu'une pointe orangée et polie qui la recouvre jusqu'à mi-manche… »

Pendant qu'il la faisait glisser le long d'une poutre, Nemo saisit un petit fusil et l'ajusta.

-« Et cela à qui était-ce ? »

-« Quoi… ? Oh à Vincent, j'me demande où se cache ce drôle d'oiseau à présent… »

-« Cid !!! »

-« Ca, c'est ta mère, viens ! »

Il reprit le chemin du jardin.

-« Nemo ! Tu suis ? »

-« J'arrive. »

Le jeune homme glissa l'arme sous sa veste et sortit de la pièce.

Clad ordonna à Ultima d'accélérer, Le chocobo fonçait déjà à vive allure. Derrière eux un monstre du marais tentait en vain de les dévorer, se jouant de son poursuivant le chocobo marchait presque sur l'eau, sautant, tournant d'un simple mot de Clad. Finalement Clad le laissa venir et sortit son épée. Deux minutes plus tard le monstre était séparé en trois morceaux. Epuisé et ravit, Clad éperonna son chocobo et le dirigea vers la ferme. Quand il arriva, il fut étonné de ne trouver personne. Il ramena son animal dans l'écurie, puis se mit en devoir de trouver Tifa. Au moment où il se rapprochait du jardin, il sentit une énorme poigne le saisir par le col :

-« Clad ! »

-« Ba…Barret ! »

Le géant le lâcha, Clad se passa une main sur le cou en le regardant avec surprise. Deux mains se plaquèrent sur ses yeux.

-« Qui c'est ? »

Clad sourit, il avait reconnu la petite voie aiguë et rieuse.

-« Yuffie. »

Sa vue redevint claire ; Devant lui se tenaient les membres de son ancienne team plus leurs enfants et conjoins. Une main se glissa dans la sienne. Tifa était à présent à son coté. Clad se sentait étrangement bien, partagé entre la surprise et l'amusement. Barret avec son air d'ours mal léché…Marlène l'air joyeux…Cid à peine plus vieillit toujours son sourire en coin et son allure décontractée …Shera l'air un peu gêné… Red XIII la sagesse de plus en plus…Son grand-père encore vivant ! … Yuffie devenue une magnifique jeune fille toujours rieuse… Reeves et sa peluche le paradoxe…Et Tifa…Et d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Après être restés silencieux, tous le saluèrent en même temps couvrant le bruit du vent.

Ces effusions passées les présentations commencèrent :

-« Clad, voici ma femme Candella et mes fils Julien et Jack. »

Clad serra la main de chacun des jumeaux en notant toutes les ressemblances avec leur père, puis il salua Candella et se retrouva le nez enfoncé dans la peluche, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité quasi générale. Quand il réussit à se libérer il alla voir Cid pendant que les autres se dispersaient dans le jardin où une grande table avait été installée. Cid fumait tranquillement, Clad regarda les autres puis :

-« Tu t'ais décidé à épouser Shera…Je me demandais si tu le ferais un jour. »

-« Et toi tu t'es bien casé avec Tifa, t'as de marmots ? »

-« Tu as déjà oublié Aeris…C'est Tifa qui a tenu à l'appeler comme ça…en souvenir… »

Ils restèrent silencieux une minute.

-« Et toi pas d'enfant ? »

Cid désigna Nemo d'un geste.

-« Lui ! Mais je lui donnerais bien quinze ou seize ans ! »

-« Dix-sept pour être exact, Shera et moi l'avons adopté, il a survécu à la destruction de Midgard… »

Clad croisa le regard du garçon et détourna vite les yeux, ce regard lui en rappelait un autre plus dangereux…Son regard parcouru de nouveau l'assemblé.

-« Il manque quelqu'un…Où est Vincent ? »

Cid tira une longue bouffée de fumée :

-« Excellente question ! »

Clad alla voir Tifa qui parlait avec Yuffie et Candella de la restructuration de Wutai. Il la prit à part et Barret se joignit à eux.

-« Tifa, Vincent n'est pas là ? »

-« Non je n'ais pas put le joindre… »

-« Moi non plus, soit ce type est mort soit il n'a pas envie de nous voir ! »

Tifa décida d'allez chercher sa fille. Pendant ce temps les conversations battaient leur plein : Barret, Marlène et Reeve parlaient du déplacement des survivants de Midgard ; Yuffie et Candella continuaient sur leur lancée rejointes par Shera ; Clad, Red XIII et son grand-père évoquaient des souvenir ; Cid était avec son fils ; Et les jumeaux entre eux avec la peluche de leur père. La soirée se poursuivit assez tard dans la nuit. Aéris était couchée et les jumeaux dormaient paisiblement contre la peluche. Cid était presque ivre et son fils à ses cotés semblait veiller à ce qu'aucune bouteille de vin n'échout entre ses mains. Les conversations se poursuivaient mais le bruit en était moins conséquent.

Clad s'éclipsa vers la maison et se rendit dans le petit musée en silence pour ne pas réveiller Aéris. Il prit un PHS et ressortit. Il se rendit dans son écurie. Là il s'assit sur un bloc de paille et enclencha l'appareil. Pendant plusieurs minutes il n'obtint aucune réponse puis une voix froide mais chère à son oreille lui répondit:

-« Vincent ? C'est moi, Clad…Non…Nous nous sommes réunit et je…j'aurais aimé que tu sois là…enfin, tu vois… je comprends que…c'est vrai ! Génial …à demain ! »

Vincent raccrocha en soupirant, il aimait bien Clad, mais il n'avait pas envie de les voir d'entendre combien ils étaient heureux depuis la mort du fils de Lucrésia…Lucrésia…Il irait pourtant…Peut-être échapperait-il un peu à son tourment. Et puis en dix ans…Les revoir lui ferait du bien…Il sortit donc de la caverne et flotta tranquillement jusqu'en haut de la cascade. Là il se retourna et eut un soupir. Puis abandonnant là ses langueurs, il estima la distance qu'il lui faudrait parcourir et décida qu'il sera là bas un peu après l'aube.

Tifa fut debout la première. Sans bruit elle quitta la chambre et les bras de son époux qui dormait paisiblement. Elle dépassa la chambre d'Aéris où dormaient également les jumeaux avec Caith sith. Prit un couloir perpendiculaire et s'enferma dans la salle de bain spacieuse. Elle commençait juste à faire sa toilette quand un grognement la tira de sa rêverie et lui arracha un sourire. Cela venait de la pièce contiguë, chambre qui avait était investit par la famille Hightwing. Elle secoua la tête en songeant à la façon dont la veille, Clad et Nemo avaient du ramener un Cid totalement saoul et fronça les sourcils en se remémorant la façon dont le jeune Nemo s'était excusé pour le comportement de son père. Ce garçon la mettait mal à l'aise. Non, décida-elle, elle n'aimait pas Nemo. Pas du tout. Pourtant il était très attentif à son père et semblait l'aimer et le respecter… Laissant là ses réflexions elle termina sa toilette et se mit en devoir de réfléchir s'il valait mieux préparait un petit déjeuner commun ou bien laisser chacun se débrouiller… La première solution était plus conviviale, d'un autre coté, certain, comme Cid, allaient se lever tard. Ce qui obligerait les autres à attendre. Tout en réfléchissant, elle avait atteint la cuisine. Là son attention fut attirée par des petits coups répétés provenant de la fenêtre. C'était Météore. Prouvant encore une fois son intelligence, le chocobo avait réussit à se libérer de son box pour venir lui rappeler de s'occuper de lui et de ses congénères. Tifa sourit et prenant un paquet de chocolégumes volumineux, elle sortit de la maison. Dehors la brume matinale était encore là mais annonçait une journée ensoleiller. Elle grimpa à cru Météore après avoir mit son chapeau de paille et lui ordonna de retourner à l'écurie. Là elle le remit dans son box et se mit en devoir de nourrir et d'abreuver les volatiles tout en leur parlant sur un ton affectueux. Surtout à Météore pour qui elle avait un petit faible. Puis elle leur brossa délicatement les plumes et leur lima les griffes. Enfin elle les sortit tous pour les mettre dans le grand enclos. Là elle les regarda se déplacer et danser avec amusement.

Une voie douce et lointaine la tira de son observation.

-« Salut, Tifa. »

Elle se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Vincent. Il était à une distance suffisante pour qu'elle puisse le juger dans son intégralité. Il était vêtu de la même façon que lorsqu'il s'était quitté la dernière fois. Ces vêtements étaient déchirés en plusieurs endroits. Mais ce qui frappa Tifa se furent ses traits. Ils n'avaient pas bougé, il était resté exactement le même. Il n'avait pas vieillit. Ses cheveux avaient poussé. Ils lui arrivaient à mi-dos et il était toujours imberbe. « Il est toujours aussi énigmatique…aussi beau… ». Elle frémit. Et murmura d'une voix douce.

-« Salut Vincent…Je suis heureuse de te voir… »

Et même elle ne savait pas combien c'était vrai. Elle l'invita à la suivre jusqu'à la maison. Une fois dans le hall elle mit un doigt sur ses lèvres et l'entraîna dans la cuisine. Là elle se débarrassa de son chapeau de paille et commença à mettre de l'eau à chauffer sur un réchaud pour le café. Vincent était toujours debout dans l'encadre de la porte.

-« Assieds-toi. »

Vincent prit une chaise et se laissa glisser dessus avec un soupire intérieur de soulagement. La fatigue le tenaillait. Il regarda Tifa s'affairer avec un regard nouveau. Pourquoi ne disait-elle rien? Cela faisait dix ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et il l'avait connu plus loquace. Elle avait du changer et acquérir en même tant que corporellement une plénitude de femme, une maturité d'esprit. Mais il y avait autre chose, elle se montrait comme singulièrement…timide à son égard. Cela le surprit et le blessa plus qu'il ne voulut l'admettre.

Tifa se mit à couper des tranches de pain. Elle avait l'impression d'être parfaitement ridicule, mais sous le regard soutenu de Vincent, elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer une parole. Pourquoi produisait-il cet effet là sur elle? Elle aurait voulut qu'il cesse de la regarder pour ne plus avoir envie de se perdre dans ces superbes rubis qui ressemblaient aux siens…

-« Aïe ! »

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle était arrivée au bout du quignon et la lame du couteau était venue se loger dans sa paume. La blessure était peu profonde mais saignée abondamment. Elle retira le couteau et sentit la présence de Vincent tout près d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas vu bouger.

-« Laisse moi voir. »

Il prit délicatement la main de Tifa dans les siennes, prenant garde à ne pas la blesser de sa main métallique, la leva et pencha la tête en avant. Posant ses lèvres sur la plaie il se mit doucement à sucer le sang qui s'en échapper. Il sentit Tifa frémir à son contacte.

Les lèvres de Vincent étaient tellement froides qu'elles brûlaient la peau, mais si douces et si délicates que Tifa se sentit frissonner. Rennonsant à récupérer sa main elle le laissa boire son sang et ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'expérience n'avait rien de désagréable. Sa main libre vint, sans qu'elle en eut réellement conscience, caresser les cheveux noirs et soyeux de Vincent. Puis délicatement, elle écarta ses mèches cherchant la peau marbrée de son visage.

Tout en étanchant sa soif, Vincent sentait les doigts de Tifa dans ses cheveux, effleurant parfois son visage mais ne fit rien pour empêcher ce contacte, il sentait son âme s'apaiser et une étrange paix l'envahir et réchauffer tout son être comme il ne l'avait pas était depuis que Hojo l'avait métamorphose. Il voulait que cet instant ne s'achever pas. Mais il ne pouvait être éternel…Il retira donc à regret ses lèvres de la main de Tifa. Celle-ci ne saignait plus. Il la lâcha pour essuyer le sang autour de sa bouche. Et ses yeux rejoignirent ceux de Tifa. Etrange comme ils ressemblaient à ceux de Lucrésia. Pas dans leur forme, ni dans leur couleur. Simplement dans leur éclat et dans leur tendresse…Ne plus voir que ces yeux…Pour oublier ce désir fou qui était en train de s'emparer de lui.

Tifa eut un sentiment d'arrachement lorsque Vincent lui rendit sa main, sa conscience lui criait de se séparer de lui, de retourner à ses tâches ménagères. Il essuyait le sang de son visage faisait ressortir la blancheur nacrée de sa peau… « Pitié, Vincent ne me regarde pas ! » Trop tard, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'homme ténébreux. Elle se sentit rougir…

Et ne résista pas quand il passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer vers lui…

Vincent ne pouvait s'empêcher de la désirer, et il ne savait que faire. Il savait que s'il détournait les yeux le charme serait brisé en même temps que le lien qui le rattachait à Tifa. Il ne le pouvait pas, pire il ne le voulait pas. Pourtant il n'avait pas le droit de détruire la vie de la jeune femme. Et celle de Clad. « Rien qu'un baiser… Et je saurais… ». Tifa rougit. Il lui passa les bras autour de taille, elle ne résista pas à son étreinte. L'attirant à lui il chercha ses lèvres. Elle était douce, fraîche… Ses lèvres si délicates, si pleines…Leur baiser si timide au début devint vite passionné, Vincent l'attira un peu plus contre lui, recherchant sa fraîcheur, la douceur de sa peau…Tout son être brûlant d'une flamme que rien ne pouvait éteindre…

Ces lèvres froides contres les siennes…au goût si indéchiffrable…Son étreinte…à la fois ferme et tellement réconfortante…Ses yeux clos…La douceur de son visage contre le sien…Les pensées de Tifa viraient au gré du vent…Toute entière abandonnée dans cet instant d'infini…Lovée contre le vampire…Les bras autour de son cou…

Quand ils se séparent, Tifa éprouva de nouveau le terrible sentiment qu'on lui enlevait une partie d'elle-même. Vincent tellement impassible…ne disant rien. Une certaine gêne s'était instaurée entre eux. Sans un mot le vampire la dévisageait.

Vincent reprenait lentement le contrôle de lui-même et cherchait les pensées de Tifa. Lucide, il se demandait comment cela avait put arriver.

-« Tifa, je ne veux pas… »

Mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Clad.

-« Vincent ! »

Le blond s'avança, tout en finissant de se sécher les cheveux.

-« Cl…Clad, je me suis occupé des chocobos, et Vincent est arrivé après… »

-« Vous deviez avoir des choses passionnantes à vous raconter. »

Tifa paniqua, mais la voie de Clad n'était pas accusatrice, elle était amusée.

-« Tu as laissé l'eau s'évaporer sur le réchaud. »

Tifa ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement tout en remettant de l'eau à chauffer. Pendant ce temps, elle regardait les deux hommes du coin de l'œil. Ils parlaient. Enfin Clad parlait. Vincent l'écoutait. Tifa aurait aimé savoir à quoi il pensait en cet instant.

Vincent écoutait d'une oreille distraite le discours de Clad et réfléchissait. Il savait ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Clad et Tifa s'aimaient d'un amour des plus vrais et des plus beaux. Il ne voulait pas le détruire. Ce qui s'était passé devait disparaître. Non seulement ça mais il savait que ce n'était pas Tifa qu'il avait aimé, mais Lucresia à travers elle. Sa blessure n'en était que plus douloureuse.

-« Tifa, tu t'es blessée ?»

La voie inquiète de son époux lui fit mal.

-« Je vais mettre un pansement. »

Elle sortit précipitamment de la cuisine. Clad la regarda partir, l'air surprit.

-« Elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette.»

Vincent songea qu'il valait sûrement mieux que Clad ignore tout.

-« Peut-être est-elle un peu fatiguée…»

-« Oui…Tu sais je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois venu… »

-« Je n'aurais pas du…»

Vincent se maudit, cela lui avait échappé.

-« Pourquoi ? »

Heureusement l'arrivée d'une jeune fille aux cheveux abondant et au visage auquel les traces de fatigue n'enlevaient rien à sa beauté lui dispensa de répondre à la question embarrassante. Elle posa ses yeux magnifiques sur lui et resserra son déshabillé autour de ses formes généreuses.

-« Bonjour Marlène, bien dormit ? »

-« Oui… »

-« Tu ne connais peut-être pas Vincent Valentine ? »

-« Enchanté, Je suis Marlène Wallace. »

Vincent réfléchit, il devait s'agir de la petite fille de Barret. Celle à qui il tenait tant.

-« Tifa est par-là ? »

-« Elle va revenir dans une minute. »

-« Je l'attends… »

Elle commença à préparer des bols et sortit les pots de confiture.

Clad s'étira puis :

-« Je vais aller monter Ultima. »

Tifa termina le pansement, elle était de nouveau lucide. Ce qui venait de se passer était grave et pourtant elle n'arrivait à le prendre qu'avec légèreté. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Son instant de délicieux égarement était finit. Le désir fugace qu'elle avait ressentit à l'égard de Vincent s'était estompé. Le prenait-il comme ça lui aussi ? Elle l'espérait, elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Elle aimait Clad, elle s'en rendait encore plus compte maintenant. Elle pensa à Aéris… Elle était morte. Mais elle existait encore dans son cœur et dans celui de Clad. Et aussi dans le nom de sa fille. Un bruit lui fit tourner la tête. Candella se tenait à la porte en chemise de nuit.

-« Je peux faire ma toilette ? »

-« Bien sur, je vous laisse la place. »

Elle sortit. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Vincent. Descendant les escaliers elle rencontra Red XIII qui descendait aussi.

-« Bonjour Tifa, tu vas bien ? »

-« Oui, Vincent est arrivé. »

-« Vraiment ? »

Il lui jeta un regard inquisiteur.

-« Je vais aller le voir. »

Tifa rejoignit la cuisine. Et commença à préparer le déjeuner tout en discutant avec Marlène.

Elle était heureuse que Vincent ne soit plus là.

Nanaki continua après la cuisine. Il était légèrement soucieux. Tifa lui avait caché quelque chose. Sa voie avait vibré étrangement quand elle avait parlé de Vincent. Celui là, il avait le don de mettre les gens mal à l'aise. Mais là s'était différent. Il sortit de la maison pour trouver le vampire appuyé sur une des barrières

-« Ca faisait longtemps, Vincent. »

Sans se retourner le jeune homme murmura un léger salut. Red se mit à son niveau et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce.

-« Est-ce que ça va ? »

-« Non. »

Nanaki ne s'était pas attendu à une telle franchise. Il laissa à Vincent le soin de développer s'il le désirait. Rien ne vint.

-« Pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

-« Je me le demande… »

-« Nous considère-tu comme des amis ? »

Pour la première fois, Vincent le regarda.

-« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »

-« Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ? »

Dit la panthère du tac au tac. Il vit le bras métallique de Vincent se resserrer sur la barrière, pendant que sa main organique écartait ses mèches rebelles.

-« Oui. »

Dit-il enfin.

-« Alors tu sais pourquoi tu es là. »

Et sans rien ajouter, il regagna la maison.

Shera borda son mari qui ronflait grassement. Elle sortit de la chambre en soupirant. Pourquoi fallait-il que Cid finisse toujours les fêtes ivre et que le lendemain se lève d'une humeur massacrante qui n'avait d'égale que sa gueule de bois ? Avant de franchir le pas de la porte elle jeta un regard au lit vide de Nemo. Son Nemo. Mais il ne semblait pas être attaché à elle. Heureusement qu'il y avait Cid…Elle se souvint de ce que Cid lui disait quand elle pleurait de voir que son seul enfant ne lui portait guère d'attention. Sois patiente.

Barret ouvrit les volets en s'étirant et la première chose qu'il vit le mit en rogne. Une cape rouge surplombée de magnifiques cheveux noirs : Vincent. Qu'est ce que cet olibrius faisait là ? De quoi rester en rogne ? Non, mais il ne lui plaisait pas que cet individu traîna dans les parages. En grommelant il rejoignit la cuisine.

Aeris et les deux garçons se réveillèrent un peu plus tard. La petite fille partit à la salle de bain et les garçons jouèrent avec Caith sith.

Nemo sortit de la maison, les membres engourdis et les yeux cernés. Il détestait ne pas dormir la nuit. Surtout que trois nuits blanches d'affilés, ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Il traversa l 'espace qui le séparer de Vincent sans le voir. Il se rendit compte de sa présence en lui rentrant dedans. Vincent l'observa un instant surpris. Nemo se releva et leva les yeux sur le vampire. Il sut lire la frayeur fugace de son regard quand leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il faisait souvent cet effet sur les amis de son père. A cause de Séphiroth. Il le savait. Cid ne lui en parlait jamais. Mais son journal de bord du Hautvent était très instructif.

Vincent aida le jeune homme à se relever. Dire qu'il lui était tombé dans les bras serait un euphémisme. Ses yeux…ce regard …Séphiroth ? Peur…L'autre le dévisageait, puis il secoua la tête avec une grâce toute féline.

-Je ne crois pas vous connaître ?

-Je m'appelle Vincent, Vincent Valentine.

Répondit l'intéressé d'un ton neutre.

Nemo le regarda avec plus d'attention. Le sombre Vincent. En s'époussetant avec la même grâce qui dominait chacun de ses gestes, il remerciait Vincent de son aide ce qui lui donnait une bonne excuse pour le dévisager. Une interruption plus que bruyante interrompit momentanément son observation.

-Vincent ! C'est…bin toi mon vieux !

Cid venait d'apparaître sur le perron un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas l'air très éveillé. Ni très sain. Vincent s'avança néanmoins pour lui serrer la main. Après tout, de tous c'était celui qu'il aimait le plus. Cid rit puis le prit dans ses bras avec une telle brusquerie que Vincent dérapa et se rattrapa à son ami avec sa main métallique. Ils se trouvaient si proche l'un de l'autre que le vampire pouvait sentir l'alcool qui imbibait Cid. Celui ci le lâcha et se mit à déverser un tel flot de parole que Vincent avait du mal à saisir de quoi il parlait et se retrouva vite perdu.

-Et ce gosse là-bas, il donne du souçit à Shera…Nemo est un peu blizzard…Mais elle sait pas s'y prendre…

Nemo s'approcha et empoigna son père d'une main ferme.

-Tu es encore saoul !

Il lui fit reprendre le chemin de la maison sous le regard perplexe de Vincent.

-Vini ! Ca c'est coooool !

Vincent resta impassible face à la ninja.

-Je te redemande de ne plus m'appeler Vini.

-Mais siiiii c'est chou trognon….

Et avec un petit rire elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Redevenant sérieuse elle murmura.

-Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir.

-A moi aussi.

Elle releva les yeux, étonnée, puis éclata de rire. Vincent la regarda perplexe.

-…

-C'est rien mais ça fait plaisir de te l'entendre dire…Toi qui ne disais jamais tes pensées ni rien d'autre d'ailleurs.

Vincent laissa un mince sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Yuffie le prit par le bras.

-Whaaa…Et en plus tu souris… Je vais finir par croire que je te fais craquer !

Riant toujours elle l'entraîna vers la plaine.

Aéris se brossait les dents tout en songeant à ce qu'elle avait vu…C'était impossible que sa mère se soit laissé aller dans les bras d'un ami de son père. Avec tout son âme d'enfant, elle se mit à haïr cet inconnu, sa mère aussi…Son père était le meilleur…Si sa mère ne le méritait pas qu'elle s'en aille, ils seraient bien tous les deux !

-C'est dommage que vous ne puissiez pas rester.

Dit Tifa en aidant Reeve à charger ses bagages dans l'hélicoptère. Candella et les jumeaux étaient déjà à bord. Après un bref au revoir ; l'hélico s'en alla. Clad et Tifa le regardèrent partir puis Clad se tourna vers sa femme.

-Tifa, tu me caches quelque chose.

Elle avait rougit sans répondre.

-Tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

-Clad…

-C'est vrai, je suis prêt à tout entendre.

-Tu…Tu ne comprendrais pas…

-Elle a embrassé le type en rouge !

S'écria une petite voix aiguë.

-Aeris !

S'écria sa mère. Mais la petite fille hurla.

-Vas-t-en ! J'te déteste !

Et elle s'en alla en courant vers la maison. Tifa voulut la rattraper, mais une main ferme l'en empêcha.

-Laisse-la. Il vaut mieux pour l'instant.

-Clad…

-On dit que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, alors excuse-moi de la croire. Mais si c'est vrai je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

Tifa le regarda, son visage n'était empreint d'aucune colère, juste d'une expression de douleur instance. Elle aurait préféré qu'il voit rouge, qu'il hurle pour qu'à son tour elle puisse se mettre en colère. Pour que comme avant ils finissent en riant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais ça ne serait pas si facile cette fois. Il faudrait qu'elle assume et surtout qu'elle regagne la confiance de celui qu'elle aimait.

Clad l'observait en silence, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai! Pas avec Vincent…Pas avec son ami.

-C'est vrai…Murmura-elle enfin. J'ai embrassé Vincent.

Clad lâcha sa prise sur son bras et hocha la tête. Sans un mot, il se détourna.

-Clad… Je t'en pris écoutes-moi !

Clad baissa la tête.

-J'aimerai t'expliquer…S'il te plaît…

Il continua à marcher tête baissée.

-Clad !

-Tifa, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

-Je t'aime, Crois-moi ! Laisses-moi au moins…

-Je ne sais plus que croire…Que tu m'ais trompé…J'aurais put te le pardonner…Même si tu préfère rester avec lui…Mais l'avoir apprit par la bouche d'Aéris…Que tu ne me l'ais pas dit…Ca je ne peux pas…

Et sourd aux appels de sa femme, il marcha d'un pas lent vers la plaine. Emplit d'une souffrance qui lui donnait des nausées.

Tifa fondit en larme dans les bras protecteurs de Barret. Elle avait erré une heure durant mais ne pouvant plus rester seule elle avait rejoint son ami. Celui-ci avait finalement réussit à lui faire avouer ce qui se passait. Maintenant, frémissant de rage il tentait de la consoler.

« Si jamais je mets la main sur Valentine je l'élimine à coups de burin! Ou alors je l'étrangle! Ou même les deux! Je savais que ce salaud nous attirerait des ennuis! »

Pensa-il, intérieurement plein de hargne.

Clad croisa Yuffie qui rayonnante cueillait deci-dela des petites fleurs dorées.

-Salut Clad…

-Salut.

Répondit-il sombrement.

-Oh laalaaaa…Bonjour l'humeur ! Moi ça va, Vincent m'a fait mourir de rire.

A ce nom Clad sentit un sentiment incontrôlé montée en lui et demanda malgré lui :

-Où il est ?

-Qui ?

-VINCENT ! S'écria Clad sur un ton qui fit frémir la ninja. Ou-il-est ?

-Là…là-bas près des montagnes.

Sans autres paroles Clad se précipita.

-Clad…!?

La douleur faisait place à une haine et une rage immense dans le cœur de Clad. Lorsqu'il appercut le rouge de la cape de son ami il se figea. Tentant de reprendre le contrôle, il s'approcha. Le vampire était assit sur une pierre et regardait au loin, il se tourna à son approche.

-Clad…

-Comment as-tu pu… ?

Il s'exprimait avec difficulté, ne trouvant plus les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à Vincent. Celui-ci baissa les yeux et se détourna.

-…Me faire ça à moi! Je…Je…

Il balbutiait, n'arrivant même pas à articuler une phrase correcte.

Vincent, lui restait impassible. Et ça se fut trop pour Clad. Il se jeta sur lui, laissant libre court à sa colère. Il le jeta au sol et commença à le frapper, l'autre ne se défendait pas. La rage de son ami en fut encore plus grande. Il le giflait, lui envoyait des coups de poing, le griffait sans aucune retenu, le visage envahit par les larmes, il l'insultait, l'invectivait.

-Salaud ! Pourquoi tu ne te défends pas! C'est plus facile de subir! Espèce d'ordure! Je te hais!

Et ainsi de suite. Il le frappa jusqu'a ce que le sang du vampire lui salisse le visage et les mains alors il lui hurla au visage :

-TU…ETAIS…MON…MEILLEUR…AMI !

Il accompagna chaque mot par un coup. Le sang se répandait autour du corps de Vincent et coulait en abondance de son nez et de sa bouche. Clad vit alors qu'il gisait sous lui sans connaissance. Et qu'il semblait ne plus respirer. Cette vision le glaça comme une douche froide. La terreur chassa instantanément la haine. Il s'agenouilla à coté de lui et le prit par les épaules.

-Vincent ? Réponds !

Il le serra contre lui en tremblant.

-Je t'en pris…

Murmura-t-il à l'oreille du corps désespérément inerte dans ses bras.

-Vincent…Je t'en pris…Dis-moi que je ne t'ai pas…Que tu n'es pas…

Il n'osa pas prononcer l'affreux mot. Et préféra tâter son pouls. Rien. Les larmes lui virent aux yeux.

-C'est pas vrai…Non ça peut pas être vrai…Oh Vincent, pardonne-moi !

Une voix douce mais à peine audible lui demanda :

-Te pardonner quoi ?

Clad cessa de pleurer sous le choque et regarda le visage plein d'hématomes de son ami, celui ci avait entrouvert les yeux et continuait à saigner abondamment.

-Tu es vivant !

Il le serra convulsivement contre lui. Vincent toussa et cracha un peu. Pas du sang. Le blond soupira de soulagement.

-J'ai eu si peur…

Vincent aurait put être acerbe. Ca ne lui vint même pas à l'idée. Il posa la main sur la nuque de Clad et l'attira contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment enlacé. Clad était tellement soulagé que le sang qui lui coulait sur le visage ne le gênait pas. Au contraire. Il profita un maximum de la chaleur dispensée par son ami. Vincent reprenait lentement ses esprits. Il avait accepté les coups mais la sollicitude et l'amitié de Clad le blessaient bien plus profondément. Le blond avait raison il l'avait trahit et d'une façon des plus viles. Il aurait voulut que Clad sache combien il s'en voulait, combien il aurait aimé que rien ne se soit passé…Que rien ne change…Qu'il reste son meilleur ami. Impossible.

-Vincent ?

Clad le rappelait à la réalité en se séparant de lui.

-Clad…

Bon sang, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui dire ? A lui expliquer ?

-Je suis désolé…

-Non Clad tu ne dois pas t'excuser !

Sans qu'il le veuille les mots avaient franchit ses lèvres. Clad le regarda avec une immense surprise. Le vampire se décida à poursuivre, autant crever l'abcès avant que le blond détruise son mariage. Tant pis si c'était dur et s'ils ne devaient plus jamais se parler.

-C'est de ma faute. Mais elle t'aime tu sais. Elle t'aime plus que tout au monde. Moi…Ca n'était qu'une sorte d'hypnotisme…

-Tu l'as hypnotisé ?

Comment faire comprendre à Clad ce qu'il avait du mal à s'expliquer lui-même ?

-Non…Mais elle ne m'a jamais aimé. Jamais.

Le blond s'assit près de lui.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Vous êtes vraiment charmants tous les deux. Je n'aurais jamais du venir ici.

-Et toi tu l'aimes ?

-Tifa…Oui mais pas de cette façon…Elle me rappelle juste…

-Lucresia ?

Vincent baissa les yeux. Pourquoi se confiait-il à Clad ?

-Oui.

Le blond hocha la tête comme s'il comprenait.

-Alors tu te sens coupables.

-Je le suis.

-Non !

La réaction de son ami lui fit relever les yeux. Il avait démentit instantanément.

-Tifa a aussi sa part de responsabilité et puis tu es juste en train de revivre…Ce que tu avais vécu avec Lucresia et Hojo.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout. Tu vois…Je voudrais qu'on se soit déjà parlé comme ça…Mais tu es toujours si impassible. C'est ça qui m'a mit en colère tout à l'heure. Je voudrais que tu restes mon ami. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, même après dix ans…S'il te plaît.

Vincent ne put rien répondre tant il était surpris. Clad se leva en soupirant.

-Non, évidemment non…

Mais il sentit une main l'attraper à son poignet. Surprit il se retourna pour découvrir le visage de Vincent, les larmes aux yeux et un sourire aux lèvres, un murmure :

-Merci.

Ce sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire. Et pleurer. Son meilleur ami. Ces trois mots se baladaient avec insistance dans sa tête. Clad répondit avec franchise au sourire de Vincent.

-Plus de bêtises, hein ?

Vincent n'arrivait pas à y croire. Non seulement le blond venait de lui pardonner, mais en plus il recherchait son amitié. Un doux sentiment de plénitude l'envahit.

-Je te le promets.

-Vincent…Je voudrais qu'on ait d'autres conversations comme celle-ci.

Le vampire sourit un peu plus. Clad se sentit mieux.

-Aller…Il faut faire soigner ces vilaines blessures…Je n'y suis pas vraiment aller de main morte.

-Non. Mais tu as bien fait. Ca m'a ouvert le cœur.

-Ca NOUS a ouvert le cœur.

Il l'aida à se relever et passa son bras sur ses épaules pour le soutenir. Pendant qu'ils marchaient un détail lui revint.

-Vincent tout à l'heure, j'ai tâté ton pouls et… Tu n'en avais pas ?

-Le contraire serait étonnant pour un demi-vampire.

-Tu es déjà mort ?

Le sujet était inabordable en temps normal, mais peut-être…

-Cliniquement oui. Mais il résulte beaucoup de chose des expériences qu'Hojo a fait sur moi.

Clad regarda de nouveau son ami. Sa culpabilité augmenta d'un cran devant son visage violacé.

-Vincent !

Yuffie surgit devant eux.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Les deux amis la contemplèrent : Indifféremment pour Vincent et ne sachant que dire pour Clad. Il n'en eut de toute manière pas besoins. Elle lui lança un regard assassins :

-Sombre brute ! Cannibale !

Hurla-elle frémissante.

-Yuffie…

-Qu'est ce t'a fait à mon Vini !?

L'ex-turc sourit à demi. La puérilité de la «fillette» n'avait d'égale que sa prévenante envers lui.

-Yuffie, ça n'est rien.

-Tu ressembles à une betterave et il n'y a rien…D'accord mais tu touches, tu meures !

Et avec un nouveau regard meurtrier elle retourna vers la maison.

-Elle t'aime beaucoup.

-Elle est exclusive.

-Toi aussi d'une certaine manière.

-Je crains d'être de trop ici.

Clad soupira :

-Ferme-là ou je te bâillonne !

-Clad !

Barret venait de sortir de la maison, l'air réellement furibard. De loin, Nanaki et son grand-père le suivaient. Le géant se précipita sur Vincent.

-Toi, je vais te… !

-Barret ! Non !

Clad s'était interposé. Mais une main ferme l'écarta. Vincent se tint droit devant Barret. L'homme ne dépassait pas le vampire.

-J'estime avoir reçut la correction de l'intéressé…Puisqu'il m'a pardonné… Alors tu peux essayer de me frapper, mais je me défendrais sans aucune pitié.

-Arrêtez !

Tifa apparut sur le perron. Les joues gonflaient par les larmes, elle posa les yeux sur le visage de Vincent en frémissant, ses yeux s'excusèrent. Le vampire la regarda impassible et sans aucune honte. Nanaki s'approcha.

-Tu es mal en point.

Lâcha-t-il en observant le vampire de son œil unique. Vincent ne répondit pas, à quoi bon ? Nemo sortit de la maison avec Shera. Pendant que celle-ci essayait de comprendre la situation, son fils observait la petite scène d'un œil expert. Il s'avança.

-Laissez moi vous soigner.

Vincent lui jeta un regard ouvertement suspicieux. Mais sans s'en formaliser, il lui saisit le bras et fit un mouvement qu'aucun ne comprit. Sauf Clad. L'instant d'après Vincent reposait inanimé entre ses bras.

La surprise générale était telle que nul, à part Clad, ne réagit dans les minutes suivantes. Mais le blond le fit violemment. Il écarta le vampire, le laissant à Barret trop hébété pour réagir de façon quelconque. Puis il tenta de saisir l'adolescent. Celui-ci l'esquiva avec une aisance troublante. Sans détourner pour autant son regard des yeux bleus qui le dévisageait, non pas de colère, mais d'une sainte terreur. Clad n'y croyait pas, c'était impossible. Ce geste qui consistait en un temps record à couper le chemin du sang dans l'artère principale du cou et selon la décision du tortionnaire accorder un simple évanouissement ou bien la mort. Une seule personne qu'il avait connue en été capable. Une seule. Son pire cauchemar. Son ancien ennemi. Séphiroth. Un instant l'image de la mort de l'homme lui revint en mémoire… Retrouvant le chemin des mots il murmura :

-Où as-tu appris ça ?

-C'est moi qui lui ai apprit.

-Cid !

Le pilote du wing s'interposa entre Clad et Nemo. Ce qu'il avait vu depuis sa fenêtre l'avait totalement dessaoulé. Avant toute chose il devait protéger Nemo de ses amis. Ils ne pourraient comprendre. Clad ne dit rien mais il était intimement convaincu que Cid ne pouvait maîtriser cette technique et à plus forte raison l'apprendre à son fils. Mais ça n'était pas le moment de créer un nouvel incident diplomatique. Il se rétracta donc et sans quitter le garçon des yeux recula de quelques pas.

-Vincent ?

Barret tata son pouls.

-Il…

Mais Clad avait déjà reprit le corps de son ami et le portait vers la maison.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Solitude…Où chacun suit sa propre voie…

-Cloud est injoignable, docteur, cela fait trois mois, juste après la mort de sa femme et sa fille n'est pas non plus à Solitude.

-Qu'allons nous faire de cet homme ?

Le dormeur sembla s'agiter un peu, se tendit un instant, son visage se crispa en proie à un effort trop grand, puis se relâcha, vaincu…

-Il semble perdu en lui-même comme s'il luttait pour reprendre le contrôle…Murmura l'infirmière.

-Affabulations, Moira ! Il nous faut du concret.

-Toutes ces tombes…Mais sans aucun corps, c'est horrible…Pourquoi Nibelheim, pourquoi devons nous toujours souffrir ici…

Larmes ravalées. Observations… RIP : Yuffie Kisanagi, RIP : Reeves et Candella morts tous ensemble ce jour maudit ! Et repose en paix, Vincent Valentine…Tu as définitivement disparut ce jour là et mon cœur saigne… Toi, mon aimée Tifa… Je n'ai pu me résoudre à te faire enterrer ici… Je t'aimais tant…La maladie t'a ravagé… Et je n'y ai vu que du feu… Trop occupé à essayer de sauver ce qui reste de notre monde… Toi, tu comprenais, n'est-ce pas ? C'est à cause de cela que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu souffrais ? Que tu allais partir… Je sauverai ce monde… Je te le jure ! Mon enquête débute donc ici… Je trouverai et je…

Aeris s'assit en tailleur dans la tente et se servit un peu de thé.

-Il doit être antique. Remarqua-t-elle en reposant sa tasse vide.

-Il est si mauvais que cela ? Demanda Red avec un sourire qui déformait étrangement sa gueule.

Aeris secoua la tête :

-Les plantes de notre monde se meurent, les gens se meurent, même ce qui devrait être immuable comme l'ancienne flamme de Canyon cosmos disparaît. Tout est en train de périr. La rivière de la vie est devenue notre ennemie.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui.

-Je sais que tu as des attaches ici, Nanaki, mais je voudrais…

-Que je t'accompagne, comme j'ai suivit ton père autrefois.

Elle hocha la tête :

-Tu es le plus sage. Mon père t'estimait et moi aussi. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour remplir l'objectif que je me suis fixé. Et pour retrouver mon père.

-Aeris, tu es jeune et vindicative, comme le fut ton père. Cependant, il faut que tu sache une chose. La rivière n'est pas notre ennemie, elle est…

-Gaïa, l'esprit de la planète, la vie après la vie, le flux des morts ! Je sais tous cela ! Mais elle nous détruit, elle tue, elle fait tomber en ruine des cités, elle arrache des parents à leurs enfants!

Son visage était impassible, mais dans ses yeux couvait une flamme passionnée et terrifiante. Nanaki en fut saisi. Il ferma l'œil un instant et s'approcha d'elle.

-Je sais. Je viendrai avec toi, puisque tu le désir.

-Alors, partons !

-Où veux-tu te rendre ? As-tu une idée ?

-Oui. Je voudrais commencer par les ruines de Midgard.

-Qu'espère-tu trouver là-bas ?

Aeris sortit de la tente, monta sur un magnifique chocobo or et dit d'une voix froide et tranchante :

-De la mako.

-$ù$ùùµà ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Cid se prit la tête dans une main et releva les yeux.

-Jack, va prévenir les autres et que tous le monde se réfugie dans le central ! Il y a des blessés ?

-Non, ils ont tous été évacués.

-Bon, c'est un point…

Shéra partit en courant ; Cid se détourna du jeune homme qui s'apprêtait à sortir, il fut retenu par la voix de son capitaine, bien plus grave que d'habitude.

-Toujours pas de nouvelles de Nemo ?

-Non…Désolé cap'tain.

Jack sortit de la salle avec d'humeur morose. Nemo était partit depuis bientôt trois ans. Et Julien… Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son frère décide de ne pas le suivre après la mort de leurs parents. Cela faisait dix ans maintenant. Dix ans loin de ce frère avec qui il avait été si complice. Etait-il encore en vie ? Si Nemo était parti en disant « Je vais chercher Julien. » cela aurait été un bonne raison de quitter son père. Mais non ! Du jour au lendemain, il avait disparu sans un mot, sans une explication. Le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais aimé et, en définitive, il s'était mis à le haïr. Bien sûr, jamais il n'aurait pu remplacer Julien, mais il était très loin du grand frère idéal. Après avoir prévenu tout le monde, il réintégra son dortoir et jeta un coup d'œil au miroir brisé qui ornait le mur. Julien était-il ainsi maintenant ?

Marlène regardait les rares clients s'installer. Enfin, clients, personne ne payait rien. On n'achetait plus. On essayait juste de survivre. Avant, elle acceptait le troc, mais maintenant… Son père trouvait à peine de quoi faire de la soupe et l'eau potable ne se trouvait que chez les gens possédant des matérias de glace. On mangeait du monstre quand on en trouvait. Elle soupira. Tifa était morte, Aéris était partie. Elle ne regrettait pas la deuxième qui était froide et asociale. Mais la première, sa meilleure amie, lui manquait terriblement. Si la mort de la mère de la première Aéris lui avait fait mal, celle de Tifa l'avait anéanti et avait détruit Clad aussi. Pourquoi, alors que le monde avait été sauvé de Séphiroth, le destin et la planète s'acharnait-il sur eux ? C'était injuste. Et cette ville tombée en ruine que l'on avait rebaptisé Solitude…

Un jeune homme franchit la porte du bar. Il ressemblait à un vagabond avec ses cheveux long emmêlés, sa barbe brune mal taillée qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage, ses vêtements cachés par une cape rapiécée et son sac de voyage usé. Marlène était certaine de ne jamais l'avoir vu avant. Il s'assit dans un coin. Tout le monde le regardait. Il n'y avait plus de voyageur depuis la catastrophe, nul n'osait s'aventurer hors des villes. Car il fallait alors non seulement affronter le pourrissement de la planète mais aussi les monstres et la mort de la végétation. Il n'y avait presque plus de réfugié, pour la bonne raison qu'il n'y avait pas de refuge, c'était partout pareil. Curieuse, Marlène s'approcha de l'homme, il releva les yeux vers elle. Ces yeux…Ils étaient pleins de fougue et si jeunes…

-Vous voulez quelque chose ?

L'inconnu rit doucement puis releva ses yeux qui pétillaient de malice.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas, Marlène ?

Interloquée, la jeune femme se força à mieux le contempler, c'était vrai que ce visage…

-J'ai dû changer et mon voyage ne m'a pas arrangé ?

-J'avoue que…

Il se leva.

-C'est Julien, Marlène, ne me dis pas que tu m'as oublié ?

-Julien !

Elle le prit dans ses bras avec tendresse. Et dire qu'elle l'avait tenu ainsi alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé et elle une enfant. Elle ne pleura cependant pas, elle avait appris à tenir ses douleurs ou ses joies secrètes.

Il lui rendit son étreinte avec un sourire et murmura à son oreille.

-Cela fait du bien, d'être ici. J'aurais voulu venir plus tôt, mais…

Elle resserra son étreinte et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Ca n'est rien. Je suis tellement heureuse. Tout le monde pensait…

-Que j'étais mort…Oui…C'est normal, je suppose.

Une voix grave les interrompit.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Barret, alerté par un client, voulait savoir qui était cet homme qui prétendait tenir sa fille d'aussi près. Marlène se retourna.

-Papa, c'est Julien !

-Julien !

Il s'approcha et lui serra la main.

-Incroyable !

Il se rembrunit.

-Je demande à voir. Vas te laver !

Julien, riant sous cape, obtempéra et suivit Marlène hors de la salle. La jeune femme revint avec un sourire comme son père ne lui en avait plus vu depuis des mois.

-Tu es sûr que c'est Julien ?

-Oh oui !

-Et pourquoi ?

La voix moqueuse de l'étranger intervint :

-Parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui peut prétendre traverser tout un continent juste pour vous parler.

Barret grommela et le regarda de la tête aux pieds. Il avait retiré sa veste de voyage dévoilant un corps grand et longiligne, vêtu d'un vieux jean et d'une chemise qui avait dû être blanche. Son visage était anguleux et dur dans les traits mais avec sa barbe égalisée et une fine moustache, il semblait bien plus jeune, ses cheveux coupés et rejetés derrière son visage lui donnait des allures de mauvais garçon. Mais c'était Julien, définitivement serein et presque comme autrefois.

-Julien.

-Oncle Barret.

Le géant sourit, ému. Comme autrefois !

Un instant plus tard, ils étaient assit à une table, avec les autres clients que la curiosité avait tirés de la torpeur. Julien se sentait un peu oppressé mais n'en dit rien.

-Alors quel âge ça te fait ?

-Dix-neuf ans, à peu de chose près.

Barret soupira et leva vers lui des yeux ternis.

-Tout ce temps…Tu es resté seul ? Julien…Nous te croyons tous mort….

-Je sais. Mais je ne voulais pas rester enfermé dans vos villes prisons. Pour vivre j'ai besoin du vent, de la mer, du sable…

-Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Tu avais NEUF ans ! La rivière…

-…est mon amie. La preuve, j'ai vécu dix ans sans assistance de quiconque.

Les clients s'écartèrent en murmurant et en lui jetant des regards haineux. Julien se mordit la lèvre. Il s'était emporté. Ces gens avaient tout perdu, souvent même des proches à cause de la rivière, comment pourrait-il comprendre ? Marlène le regardait l'air triste et Barret de la colère au fond des yeux. Julien ravala sa salive et se leva.

-Je n'aurais pas dû venir, je suis désolé.

Il s'apprêta à quitter le bar avant de se retourner.

-Co…Comment va mon frère?

Barret se leva à son tour.

-Jack va bien, il essaye de sauver des vies !

Il n'avait pas rajouté « lui » mais on pouvait le sentir. Julien baissa la tête puis murmura un « ouais » triste avant de soupirer et de sortir du bar.

Il tenta de se lever. Mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent au cours de la manœuvre. Nerveusement, il passa la langue sur ses lèvres puis sur ses dents, il fit alors un mouvement sur lui-même qu'il ne comprit pas mais qui une seconde plus tard lui arracha un petit cri de douleur. Un goût étrange mais connu se répandit dans sa bouche. Le sang, son sang, dont la saveur éveillait ses sens, échauffait ses muscles, lui donnait envi d'en goûter plus. Il refit, cette fois consciemment, le même mouvement que précédemment et sortit ses crocs, puis les rentra. Un soupçon d'horreur le traversa. Oui, il connaissait bien cette sensation et le désir de sang, l'instinct de chasseur. Vampire. Ce mot s'imposa naturellement à lui. Oui, il était vampire. Depuis longtemps, il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps. Il avait besoin de sang. Il venait de s'éveiller d'un long sommeil, il avait besoins de sang, c'était une sensation viscérale. Il arracha d'un geste brusque l'aiguille de son bras, il se leva sans aucun mal et sortit de la chambre. Dans la pièce suivante, un salon, il y avait un grand miroir. Mettant tant bien que mal son appétit sanglant de coté, il observa l'étranger que lui renvoyait le miroir. Des cheveux courts, d'un noir de jais, des yeux rubis et d'une forme ronde, un visage long et fin, une peau blanche comme la craie mise en avant par la tunique et le pantalon noir et ce bras métallique si surprenant. Soudain fasciné, il se rapprocha et observa chaque courbe de son corps, chaque trait de son visage. Puis baissant la tête, il posa sa main organique sur la glace. Avec un sursaut, il donna un coup brutal dans la vitre. Celle-ci vola en éclat avec un bruit cristallin, laissant la main du vampire en sang. Il la porta à ses lèvres et aspira le fluide qui n'était plus vitale pour lui. Avec un grognement, il vit dans les restes du miroir ses yeux s'étrécir et ses crocs sortir d'eux-mêmes. Sa soif totalement ravivée, il recommença à parcourir la maison. Ses sens décuplés lui signalaient une chaleur dans le froid ambiant, un corps, vivant et palpitant, du sang. Il ne faisait pas attention aux pièces qu'il traversait et sortit de la vieille maison isolée. Et cette chaleur.

Red et Areris voyageaient rapidement. Grâce au chocobo d'or, une grande partie des obstacles était amoindrie. Ils étaient passé devant les restes du Gold Soccer et approchaient de la mer. La nuit tombait.

-Arrêtons-nous. Proposa Red. De toute manière, que nous arrivions aujourd'hui ou demain, ce sera la même chose.

Sans mot dire, Aeris descendit de son oiseau et s'assit dans le sable en sortant une materia. Un instant plus tard, trois murs de rocs étaient sortis du sol, les protégeant à la fois du vent et des prédateurs éventuels.

-C'est dangereux d'utiliser une matéria en pleine nature…La rivière…

-La rivière nous atteindra si elle veut nous atteindre que j'utilise ou non de la materia. Coupa la jeune femme.

Nanaki n'argumenta pas et s'assit près du feu qui venait d'apparaître sous l'injonction d'une autre boule verte. Aeris nourrit son chocobo d'or puis se coucha et regarda le ciel en silence. Red se demanda à quoi elle songeait à cet instant. A son père ? A sa mère ? A la planète ? A la rivière ?

En réalité, il était très loin de la réponse.

Julien n'avait pas pleuré, non, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais il avait mal. Très mal. Sa seule famille le rejetait pour des croyances qu'il savait être sa réalité.

-Julien ! Attends !

Le jeune homme se retourna.

-Marlène ?

Elle s'avança doucement vers lui, l'air grave.

-Pourquoi as-tu dit ça ?

Julien attendit de distinguer ses yeux.

-Dit quoi ?

-Que la rivière était ton amie ? Nous avons tout perdu, toi, tes parents et moi Tifa et ma mère adoptive. Comment…Enfin, expliques-toi.

Il allait parler quand elle le coupa.

-Attends, pas ici, ce n'est pas sûr. Viens.

Elle l'entraîna avec elle dans des décombres d'une vieille masure, il y avait là un étrange parterre d'herbe. Alors que toute vie tendait à disparaître, ces plantes ressemblaient à un miracle. Marlène s'assit au milieu et tapota le sol à coté d'elle. Julien s'assit à son tour et commença à parler.

-La rivière, oui, je l'ai hais, lorsqu'elle m'a pris mon père et ma mère et je suis partit en abandonnant mon frère à cause d'elle. Mais il était stupide de la rendre responsable de tous ces événements.

-Pourtant… ?

-Pourtant rien. Oui, il est exact que techniquement, c'est bien la rivière qui tue. Mais dix ans n'auront pas été de trop pour essayer de la comprendre. J'ai toujours aimé la nature et lorsque j'ai compris que rien ne me rendrait mes parents, j'ai pris le large. J'ai étudié la rivière, je suis devenu un ami de ce qui reste de vivant. Et je me suis forgé une opinion. Tu vois Marlène, je pense que, si la rivière agit aujourd'hui en prédateur, c'est qu'elle se sent agressée, je pense que la rivière se croit menacée.

-Mais…

-Examinons veux-tu, les possibilités. Première hypothèse, Jénova a survécu.

-Non, Clad et les autres l'ont détruite. Et puis…Et puis, la rivière n'a jamais fait ça avant…

-Ce sont les barrières auxquelles je me suis arrêté, elles ne sont pas infranchissables mais suffisantes pour aller sur une autre voie. Donc deuxième hypothèse, la rivière à condamner l'espèce à la disparition, dans ce cas, amen et allez voir ailleurs. Celle-ci, c'était mon hypothèse lorsque je haïssais la rivière. Mais je l'ai réfuté, parce que la rivière aime la vie. Et qu'elle ne nous aurait pas condamné ainsi.

-Et ?

-Et la solution est sûrement ailleurs. J'ai passé dix ans à me questionner, finalement, je crois que la solution vient du passé, lors de l'épopée de Cloud et même avant. Je pense que toi, moi et les jeunes générations n'en savons pas assez. Il nous faudrait l'appui des vieux.

-C'est pour cela que tu es venu nous voir ?

-Oui, j'espérai pouvoir demander son aide à Barret. Mais c'est un peu compromis.

Il eut un petit sourire triste. Marlène prit une inspiration.

-Moi, je lui demanderai de nous aider !

Julien se tourna vers elle.

-Nous ?

-Je crois que tu as raison. En plus, si cela peut apporter de l'espoir je veux en être !

Julien sourit et…

-Merci Marlène. Je n'espérais plus personne.

Elle sourit également et demanda :

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Chercher encore, j'ignore où mais avec toi de mon coté, je me sens de toutes les forces.

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant et son visage s'éclaira.

-Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas du coté du réacteur souterrain ? Il y a le cap'tain Cid et Shéra.

-Et Jack…Fit-il en avalant difficilement sa salive.

-Justement, il est temps que vous vous retrouviez, non ? Et puis…Je suis sûr que vous avez des choses à vous dire.

Julien ferma les yeux puis...

-Tu as raison. Je vais y aller.

Ils se levèrent et restèrent un instant gêné l'un et l'autre.

-Il faut que j'y aille, les clients….

-Oui et plus tôt je partirai, plus tôt j'arriverai…

Ils s'entreregardèrent.

-Julien…

-Marlène…

Ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Puis s'embrassèrent.

-Bonne chance…Murmura la jeune femme.

-Je reviendrai te voir dès que j'aurai du nouveau.

En le regardant partir la jeune femme eut un étrange pincement au cœur.

« C'est trop tard. Elle m'a eu. Je me sens vide. Comme la première fois. C'était il y a si longtemps. Vingt ans peut-être. Tifa…Je voudrais mourir et te rejoindre… »

Julien prit une profonde inspiration. Le réacteur avait tout à coup un air peu engageant, alors qu'extérieurement rien ne montrait sa ruine ou sa désolation. Si Jack s'y trouvait, que lui dirait-il ? Le temps qu'ils n'avaient pas passer ensemble, ils ne pourraient pas le rattraper. Qu'avaient-ils à se dire ? Julien avait une vision de la vie qui lui était propre et qui lui valait beaucoup d'inimitiés. Comment réagirait Jack à cela ? Qu'était-il devenu sans lui ? Lui en voudrait-il d'être parti sans un adieu ?

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se questionner ainsi. Il y avait plus urgent à accomplir. Prenant une inspiration, il suivit une rangée de derricks qui envoyaient des ombres mouvante sur un sol détrempé et verdâtre. Puis il dépassa un tas de caisses éventrées et laissées à l'abandon pour rejoindre une trappe à moitié obstruée par une planche de bois pourrissante. Il allait l'écarter lorsqu'un petit bruit qu'il reconnu clairement comme la suppression du cran du sûreté d'un révolver l'arrêta. Presque immédiatement une voix de femme, sèche et rocailleuse brisa le silence de l'ancienne forêt de Junon.

-Plus un geste mon mignon. Poses tes fesses sur cette caisse et bouges plus.

Doucement Julien s'exécuta en se retournant pour regarder son agresseur. C'était une femme brune d'un âge indéfinissable, grande, avec des lunettes noires brisées et des vieux vêtements de pilote qui aurait du retourner à la cendre depuis longtemps. Il la vit prendre une radio et la porter à son visage.

-Cap'taine. C'est Cécile, on a un intrus.

Puis elle rangea la boite noire et fit une petit moue soupçonneuse.

-Ton nom ?

-Julien Reeves.

-Qu'est-ce tu fous là ?

-Je viens voir Cid Hightwings.

La brune pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté.

-Ton visage m'est familier. T'aurais-je déjà menacé ?

Julien rit franchement de son rire agréable d'adulte enfant.

-J'en doute fort. Un femme avec de tels arguments, je ne l'aurais pas oublié.

Puis il se rembrunit.

-Peut-être un jumeau.

Mais son visage ne resta pas fermé bien longtemps. Il répondit à la question suivante avec le même sourire qui lui avait gagné des bonbons de toutes les amies de sa mère lorsqu'il était enfant et qui aujourd'hui encore séduisait n'importe quelle femme.

Cid baissa sa radio, un espoir irrationnel lui enserrant le cœur. Peut-être qu'enfin, après trois ans de pérégrination…Sans prendre la peine de prévenir qui que se soit, il se précipita vers l'échelle de sortie. Jack, qui sortait du dortoir avec deux de ses amis, Glenn et Irina, au moment où la tempête humaine passait dans le couloir, fronça les sourcils. Mais il se dérida en sentant le duvet des lèvres d'Irina sur les siennes et ne pensa plus aux turpitudes de son père adoptif et capitaine.

Cid fut rapidement déçu en découvrant l'homme que Cécile tenait à moitié en joue. L'homme souriait et plaisantait avec la garde à propos de la ligne de derrick. Un grand charme et une voix agréable émanaient de lui. Cela ne fit que renforcer sa mauvaise humeur. Il toussota de façon menaçante, faisant cesser le débit de parole du barbu et attirant deux paire d'yeux sur lui. Barbu d'ailleurs dont la tête crasseuse lui était très familière sans qu'il put la resituer.

-Et bien, j'espère que je ne dérange pas, Cécile ?

Mais avant que la femme ait pu répondre, Le jeune homme se leva et sourit.

-Bonjour Cap'taine !

Aïe ! Visiblement, si le regard de Cid avait pu lancer des éclairs, il aurait sans doute dépasser les cinq milles volt. Ce n'était pas bon signe du tout. Il était identique à son souvenir. Ou peut-être avait-il un peu vieillit. Mais pour le jeune Julien de dix ans, il appartenait alors déjà à la classe des vieux de la vieille. Il prit un sourire engageant. Mais il savait d'expérience avoir moins d'efficacité sur les hommes que sur les femmes. D'ailleurs, illustration ici en direct, avec un regard cette fois qui pourrait bien le tuer.

-Qui t'es toi ?

Julien serra les dents au ton polaire employé.

-Julien Reeves.

La cigarette tomba de la bouche d'un Cid hébété.

-Ju…Julien ( Le jeune homme eut un sourire d'excuse ) ¨µ£§ :;!ù$$ !!!!! C'est bien toi, t'es le portrait de Jack ! Sacrebleu ! Mais, où étais-tu toutes ces années ? Comment as-tu survécu ?

Ainsi, Jack avait raison. Il était toujours vivant. Jamais, que se soit enfant ou adolescent, jamais le plus jeune des jumeaux n'avait admis la mort de son aîné. « Il est en vie, je le sais, je le sens. ». Il y avait quelque chose de terrible dans cette assurance confiante.

Ils se contemplèrent longtemps avant que Cécile ne s'écarte et ne reprenne son poste ; alors Julien brisa le silence.

-Est-ce que…Est-ce que je pourrais vous parlez ?

Cid eut un sourire ironique.

-C'est ce que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure, mais je t'en pris, continue.

Désarmé et incertain, Julien avait l'air perdu. Cid eut un bon rire à cette vue.

-Allons, je te fais marcher fils ! Viens en bas, j'en connais un qui n'a cessé d'attendre ton retour !

Jack…Alors, le moment était venu. Anxieux comme il ne l'avait jamais été, Julien mis un temps à suivre Cid, qui se retourna pour le regarder.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Qui ? Jack ? T'as peur de sa réaction, hein ?

-Oui …Un peu…

Cid alluma une autre cigarette et la mâchonna un moment pendant que Julien attendait sa réponse.

-Honnêtement, je sais pas quoi t'dire Ju. Il est assez imprévisible.

Julien hocha lentement la tête. Il essayait de ne pas avoir trop d'espoir, mais il avait tellement envie de retrouver cette complicité qu'il avait détruit en partant, par égard pour sa propre liberté et sa propre douleur. Il n'avait pas été là pour celle de Jack. Avec un peu de chance, il n'était pas trop tard. Il descendit à la suite de Cid et le suivit au travers des couloirs du réacteur jusqu'à un encadreuse de porte ouvrant sur une vaste pièce où une vingtaine de personne bavardaient autour d'un plat fumant. Et l'une d'entre elles était comme un reflet de lui-même.

Aeris regardait sans les voir le ciel et la mer. Sur le dos de son chocobo, à une telle allure, elle n'avait à s'occuper de rien. Sauf de Red et de sa façon de presque enfoncer ses griffes dans les plumes du volatile ( ce que le dit volatile n'apprécierait certainement pas). Ses pensées étaient toutes entières tournées vers un seul point, un regard, un regard vert mako, des yeux en forme de pétales…

Quand est-ce que son obsession pour lui avait commencé…Elle ne s'en rappelait pas. Peut-être dès la première fois. Elle avait dix ans et lui dix sept… Il l'avait croisé au détour d'un couloir dans leur maison, alors qu'elle pleurait. A cause de cet homme, ce Vincent, et de ce qu'il avait fait à…non, avec sa mère. Il l'avait d'abord juste regardé, de son regard étrange et luisant. Puis, il l'avait pris par la main et, lorsqu'elle avait résisté, l'avait forcé à le suivre dans une chambre. Là, il l'avait prise par les épaules et lui avait parlé avec très peu d'égard, en lui disant que les larmes était l'arme des faibles et qu'elle devait apprendre à ne pas se reposer sur les autres et à ne tenir aucun compte de leurs agissements dans ses propres décisions. Pour la première fois, sans utiliser les mots qu'il aurait peut-être fallu, on lui avait parlé comme à une adulte. Et c'était agréable pour la petite fille à la froide maturité qu'elle était. Oui, il avait su comment la séduire, de manière inconsciente. Plus tard, lorsqu'elle l'avait revu, l'année de ses quinze ans, elle n'avait vu que sa grâce féline, son assurance au combat. Et sa manière arrogante et ironique de la regarder ou de l'ignorer. Et plus il l'ignorait, plus elle faisait des efforts pour qu'il la remarquât. Après cela, elle en était consciente, toutes les choses qu'elle avait entrepris, toutes les décisions qu'elle avait prise, elle les avait dans sa tête, soumises au jugement de cet homme froid et cynique. Même si elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis, il continuait à la hanter. Elle l'aimait, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait, puisque aucune autre explication ne semblait valide. Toutefois, l'amour n'était-il pas sensé se fonder sur la douceur, la tendresse et l'attention mutuelle ? Rien à voir avec ce qu'elle imaginait lorsqu'elle pensait à lui. Elle voyait des éclats de voix et de colères, des phrases acides et des étreintes brûlantes et passionnées. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer une soirée au coin du feu à se susurrer des mots doux ou à jouer avec des enfants comme en avaient beaucoup passé ses parents. Mais elle savait d'hors et déjà que ce n'était pas son caractère à elle et pas non plus celui de son obsession. Elle avait besoin de challenge, de rage et de colère, de haine peut-être, de jalousie et même d'indifférence. Et quelque part, elle était certaine qu'il était comme elle. Les quelques relations qu'elle avait eues l'avaient dégoûté. Tous la voulaient tendre et soumise, ou obéissante à leurs caresses, ou alors ils étaient prêts à se soumettre à ses moindres désirs. Mortellement ennuyeux et tellement agaçant, tout cela. Aucun ne voulait être libre ou la laisser libre de leur relation. Mais elle était comme cela, un aigle, un faucon, libre et sûre d'elle. Prenant son envol dès qu'elle le pouvait. Dès qu'elle le voulait. Personne n'avait le droit, ni même ne pouvait, la mettre en cage ou la restreindre. Elle irait où elle voulait, vivrait ce qu'elle voudrait. Et Nemo seul pouvait comprendre cela.

Marlène inspira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte branlante de la chambre de son père. Leur dispute ne datait que de deux jours, et habituellement, elle aurait laissé les choses se tasser un peu plus longtemps. Mais là, elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Elle revit le regard rêveur de Julien et cela raffermit sa résolution. Elle entra dans la chambre miteuse. Une brusque odeur de fumée épaisse lui envahit les narines.

-Papa, il faut qu'on parle.

Silence. Bon, et bien c'était mal parti.

-Papa, tu arrêtes de faire l'imbécile ?

Toujours rien. Barret ne la regardait pas, ni ne reconnaissait sa présence.

-Paapaaa… Chantonna-t-elle, avec un sourire affectueux. Arrête de faire ta tête de mule, tu sais au fond de toi qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tord. Julien n'a jamais été comme les autres, même Jack était différent de lui. Il a une compréhension des choses vivantes aussi grande que sa compassion. Tu lui as fait mal en parlant comme tu l'as fait.

Un grognement furieux lui répondit et la voix gutturale de Barret fit trembler les vitres.

-Et Tifa ? Et la mère d'Aeris, ta belle mère ? Et les gens d'ici ? Si la rivière est son amie, il n'a qu'à la convaincre d'arrêter de tuer…

Marlène leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir.

-Ca n'est pas aussi simple et tu le sais. La rivière n'a pas de conscience du bien et du mal. Elle réagit lorsqu'elle se sent menacer, sans choisir ses victimes, elle n'est ni bonne, ni mauvaise. Elle est. C'est tout.

-C'est tout ! Hurla Barret. Comment ça, c'est tout !

Marlène sourit.

-Tu vois, toi aussi ça te révolte, et tu ne supporterais pas de rester sans rien faire. Alors aide-nous, papa, on a besoin de toi. Julien veut faire quelque chose. Et je pense…non, je sais, qu'il y arriveras.

Le géant se tourna vers elle, subitement calmé.

-Tu as dit que tu l'aimais. Mais tu ne sais rien de l'homme qu'il est devenu.

Marlène sourit doucement et secoua la tête.

-J'en sais suffisamment, papa. Une femme sait ce genre de chose. Il y a tant de passion dans son regard. Et pourtant, il est toujours tendre comme seul peut l'être un enfant. Il a besoin de moi. Et cela, c'est unique. Peut-être que cet amour et éphémère, soit. Mais sa cause ne l'est pas. Et je le soutiendrai. Je veux faire quelque chose, papa.

Barret soupira, puis sourit.

-On dirait que je connais bien mal ma petite fille adorée finalement. Mais tu as raison. Si on peut donner de l'espoir aux gens…Alors faisons le.

Marlène se jeta spontanément dans ses bras.

-Merci, papa.

L'arrivée de Cid et de Julien était passée complètement inaperçue dans le réfectoire. Les discussions, la plupart techniques, concernant le réacteur et ses annexes n'avaient pas cessée. Jack écoutait attentivement Glenn parler de la remise en état du système C hydraulique, tout en caressant distraitement le dos cambré d'Irina, lorsqu'il sentit un regard insistant posé sur lui. Tournant naturellement la tête, il croisa le regard ennuyé de Cid, et dans un même mouvement alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, celui de Julien. Sa main lâcha la taille d'Irina, mais rien sur son visage n'indiquait sa surprise. La jeune femme, une blonde aux yeux pervenche, tourna la tête également et Glenn, roux joufflu et rougeaud, s'interrompit.

-Jack ? S'enquit la voix douce d'Irina.

Mis le jeune homme était incapable de répondre. Une chaleur bienfaisante envahissait ses membres et il entrouvrit les lèvres pour prendre son souffle, et ce souffle était celui qu'on lui avait retiré dix ans auparavant. Irina se pencha en arrière et vit immédiatement le visage de l'homme qui accompagnait son capitaine. Elle se rembrunit et une moue boudeuse se dessina sur son visage avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. Elle avait trop entendu parler de ce frère disparu pour ne pas savoir qui était Julien. Et elle savait aussi qu'il avait une place dans le cœur de son Jack qu'elle n'aurait jamais.

Jack, une fois remit de sa surprise, réfléchit rapidement à la conduite à tenir. Il pouvait se lever et se jeter dans les bras de Julien, comme il en avait l'impulsion. Mais non. A quoi bon ? Il n'était pas porté dans la tendresse dans son enfance. S'il voulait retrouver Julien comme autrefois, il fallait qu'il agisse comme tel. Et puis, il lui avait fait trop de mal. Il se contenta donc de le regarder.

Julien était mal à l'aise. Il s'était attendu à ce que Jack se lève, se jette dans ses bras, l'engueule, se tire, pleure…Enfin, quelque chose quoi. Pas ce regard neutre et ce silence qu'on aurait pu qualifier de courtois en d'autre circonstance. Jack ne l'avait-il pas reconnu ? Ce serait vraiment curieux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Cid qui secoua la tête, puis il s'avança vers la table et s'arrêta devant Jack qui était resté assis et continuait à le regarder. Il voulait le saluer, rire ou pleurer mais un « Jack » enroué fut tout ce qui pu sortir de sa gorge.

-Salut, Julien. Répondit tranquillement Jack en se levant finalement et en lui donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule.

Puis après un bref silence.

-Ca fait un bail.

-C'est tout ? Cid venait à la rescousse de Julien. Bon sang, Jack, ça fait dix ans que tu nous fais chier avec ton frère et…C'est tout ?

Jack tourna les yeux vers lui et haussa les épaules.

-Dîtes-moi, Cap'taine, ce que je devrait dire ?

Cid resta sans voix. Jack ne semblait pas du tout affecté par l'arrivée de Julien. Il s'était attendu à une réaction défensive, certes, mais pas à celle-là. Irina se leva à son tour. Elle ressentait la retenue de son compagnon comme une victoire pour elle. Jack lui sourit, intime. Puis se tourna vers Julien.

-Je te présente Irina. Ma fiancée.

Julien la regarda pour la première fois. Et elle était doublement satisfaite. A la fois parce que c'était la première fois que Jack évoquait une relation aussi profonde avec elle (et cela suffisait à la faire rougir de plaisir) et parce qu'il y avait de la déception dans les yeux de cet intrus. Elle se savait égoïste. Elle l'était toujours quand Jack était concerné. Il lui appartenait.

-…Et Glenn, mon meilleur ami.

Le roux se leva avec un sourire un peu gêné. Partager Jack avec Glenn, ça, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Glenn était par tous les angles absolument adorable, gentil et aussi prévisible qu'un chocobo apprivoisé. Et puis il était trop effacé pour lui faire de l'ombre. Pas comme Julien. Lui. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de se rapprocher de son petit ami.

-Jack. Murmura Julien, désarmé, ne trouvant plus ses mots face à l'indifférence de son frère. Tu…Tu m'as manqué.

Là, c'était dit. Il y avait du progrès. Mais Jack ne le regardait que par intermittence en souriant à la jeune fille aux yeux pervenche dont l'air arrogant et triomphant ne lui échappait pas. Elle ne lui était pas du tout sympathique. Pas plus que le roux. Etait-ce de la jalousie ? Peut-être. Mais rien ne le blessait autant que l'attitude de Jack. S'il avait des choses à lui reprocher, bien sur il en avait, pourquoi ne se mettait-il pas en colère ? Jack le regardait maintenant.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Oh, cette désinvolture du ton ! Ce n'était pas son frère. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Jack, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait régler cette histoire de réacteur avant que ça n'aille trop mal ?

_Oh, Glenn, je t'adore !_ Songea Jack avec soulagement. Glenn était beaucoup plus fin que les gens s'imaginaient quand il le voyait. Même Irina s'imaginait le connaître. Mais Jack tirait un grand plaisir à savoir qu'il était le seul à connaître l'étendu de l'intelligence de Glenn. Même si ça ne faisait pas honneur au roux.

-Si, tu as raison ! S'empressa-t-il de répondre tout en prenant soin de rester désinvolte. Excuse-nous, Julien, mais ça ne peut guère attendre. Si tu restes, je te verrai au dîner.

Julien était trop interloqué pour répondre. Même quand Julien passa devant lui en le frôlant, il ne réagit pas. Il se sentait vide. Il avait envie de pleurer. Mais il ne ferait pas ce plaisir à cette teigne blonde. Il se détourna, « Oh non, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! », et suivit Jack dans le couloir. Il le rattrapa et l'attrapa par le bras.

-Jack ! Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, pourquoi attendre le dîner ?


End file.
